Searching of The Crystals
by Likyuni
Summary: Five worlds. Five groups. So searching of crystals begins. CHP7 So here comes European team. Now there even is someone that actaully believe our main suspect. Now we know something more. And it mades a bit cofusion in group. Also Extra lines Part One.
1. The Arrival

Ok, so this is my first beyfic, so don't be too mean for me, kay ^^. I don't own beyblade.  
  
Chapter One: The arrival  
  
„Man" he yawned as he was lying on grass. "How long am I going to wait for them? I know it's the first time I haven't been late but hey, that doesn't mean they should be" Tyson sat and was looking if anyone got to the place by that time.  
  
Yes, for the first time it wasn't him who was the last one to come. This time he was first. And why? It was a sunny summer day. Only some single lazy clouds were moving slowly in the sky. Other kids were either beyblading in parks or were just getting the best out of summer holidays. And he? He was just sitting there on the grass, waiting for everybody else to arrive.  
  
"If this goes on like this we will be late and this time it won't be MY fault" he was mad that he could possibly miss that meeting with others.  
  
Meeting with all others teams. White Tigers, All Startz, Majestics, even Demolitions Boys. That meeting which was organized by BBA in London. He was so excited that he even couldn't sleep well last night. Maybe that was the cause of his earlier arrival. Or maybe not.  
  
"Hey, buddy, why are you doing so early?" screamed blonde from behind and broking him away from his thoughts.  
  
"About time" blunette stood up and came to friend. "Do you know that we can possibly be late if the rest of us doesn't make it in time?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" the other two members of team approached to their friends.  
  
"Rei!" Tyson greeted the Chinese boy. "And Kai" added with a smirk on his face and came closer to him. "Well, well. I can see that our great captain sometimes can possibly be almost late" he crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a big smile on his face and continued even through Kai didn't react. "You know. More time with us and you can really start to act a little more open. What do you think?" he opened one eyes to see how his captain rage was going to grow.  
  
"What are talking about idiot?" the taller blader asked but wasn't going to explode.  
  
"Why are you asking me? Do you know what time we are leaving to the airport"  
  
"At 10:30" the all said.  
  
"And what time do we have now?" Tyson was getting a little angrier with every second because of their treatment to such a serious case.  
  
"9:00."  
  
"That's ri—"he was satisfied when something boinked into his head. "What time?"  
  
"9:00. Didn't you hear us? Or maybe this summer sun had bad effect on you?" Kai was making fun from his younger team mate.  
  
"But" blunette was in shock and tried to put everything together when he heard his cell phone rang. "Hello" he answered it.  
  
"Hi there little fellow" it was his grandfathers who was calling.  
  
"Just as I thought!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was all your fault. I asked you to call me in the morning so I wouldn't sleep in and you call me to early" he was furious that his grandfather played such a joke on him.  
  
"I was calling you cuz I wanted to remind you to get that one clock to repair before you went overbroad."  
  
"What clock?" he tried to remember. "No, you aren't saying about that one which was at 8:45."  
  
"That's the one I'm talking about. And you probably thought that was the real time, ain't I right?" everyone could hear the laugh of Tyson's gramps. "Ok, never mind. I will get it myself. You kids, just have fun. And remember about you practices" the talk ended.  
  
"You know" Kai came to Tyson and patted his shoulder. "More time with us and maybe you can actually start to analyze situations" he passed by him. "And that could really be a good practices for you brainy thing."  
  
"These practices aren't about thinking!"  
  
"Maybe we should stop them before they kill each other?" Max asked brunette who was standing beside him.  
  
"I don't think."  
  
"Why?" blonde confused when he heard answered.  
  
"Well it will be fun to watch" he stated calmly.  
  
"Isn't that a bit mean?"  
  
"Well, more and more time we spend together and we start to have an influence on each other, don't you think?"  
  
"You are starting to be as cold-hearted as Kai. Don't you think one is enough?" blonde ask a bit nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot that your practice in that was a month ago and now you have to take a break not to over do" Bladebreaks' captain was still teasing Tyson.  
  
"Oh yeah, let's see if you are right" blunette got his Dragoon ready. "Come on then."  
  
"Now, now aren't you full of energy in the morning" someone said.  
  
All of them looked at that person. It was Mr. Dickenson. Like always with smile on his face he greeted them and asked if they were ready to fly. They agreed and minutes after thanks to Mr. Dickenson who gave them a lift, they were on their plane to London. Of course to teenagers whose rages were about to explode in the middle of the Europe, they had to sit on two different ends.  
  
"Can't this go any faster?" was the only thing that was on Max head when he was sitting in such an uncomfortable place.  
  
From the airport to castle outside of the town, they were brought by jeep because of the roads that weren't in the best state. But when they arrived it was really late in the night and all of others were already asleep. Everyone had their own room so the castle was quite big with a big garden in the back of it. The white walls of it shined in the moonlight like snow in the night. The road to main doors was decorated with lighted up fountains which sounds made them feel like they were near the sea. When they entered they were quickly brought to their rooms so they could relax and sleep after the flight. As quick as they could they had their showers and jump right into beds.  
  
--Dream's Sequence—  
  
It was already morning and the sunshine was coming thought curtains that weren't screening all of window. Tyson mumbled something to himself and slowly got up and made his way to the window to cover them better then last time and then go back and have more sleep. As he was holding the curtains he opened one eye wider and had a looked outside to the garden. There wasn't anyone.  
  
"Probably still sleeping" he thought when suddenly someone jumped on branch of tree that was growing near and made Tyson fall back from the surprise. "What the heck was that?" he asked himself lying on floor.  
  
"About time you go up" he heard a familiar voice and stood up to see him. "Well how long are you going to sleep?" asked Kevin sitting on the branch and eating an apple.  
  
"You know. Giving me a heart attack as the first thing in the morning will only give me extra hours of sleeping" answered Tyson and opened the window.  
  
"Okay, I will remember next time" he thrown scrap and stood up. "But hurry up cuz thanks to you we have to wait for all the party to begin. We are all in the back of the garden" that was his last words when he jumped onto next tree and made his way back to meeting place.  
  
"Man, he could wait up for me" said Tyson mumped.  
  
Soon after he was in his clothes running thought the garden. But soon he was at the place and everyone greeted him with more or less happy welcome. So the party could start. There were many cheers, many jokes that Tyson, Max and Kevin played on everyone and so came the evening. But that didn't spoil fun. They lighted up torches and set them on pales and continued. But even Tyson could hear someone. A voice that was calling from up, from the sky. And it appeared that only he could see strange balls of light that were flight between all party members.  
  
"Please, help" the voice was calling and as Tyson touched the flying light...  
  
--End of Dream's Sequence—  
  
The alarm clock went out.  
  
"Oh, shut up" he hit the switch of with all the strength he had and pulled his coverlet on himself. "And I was about to know what it was."  
  
So he rolled to other side. Back to first and immediately back. He just couldn't go back to sleep. Nervous but with lots of energy he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Ok, so first thing in the morning will be –"he wanted to go to the bathroom but he tripped over something. "What was that?" he asked himself while he rubbed his head. "Oh, so it was that" he looked that the kendo trick that his grandfather gave him so he would trained when he was overbroad. "Yeah, right" he got up and walked on but soon step on something that hurt his feet. "Now what?!" he was getting back the mood back from yesterday when he spotted that he stepped on hid blade because when he came in the night he was so tired that he just throw everything on floor, undress himself and went straight to bed. "You too?"  
  
Now that he understood he got up, did all his morning toilet and changed into his kendo clothes. He got his kendo sword and really quiet got out of the castle to the garden which looked just like he was dreaming but he wasn't concentrating on that. Like it wasn't anything new. He just wanted to know what was that light. Maybe fireflies. But at this time in this country? It could be.  
  
"Why should I think about it" he talked while practicing. "It was probably because of that I didn't meet with dad. Now let's practices so I can just kick gramps for that joke he played on me. Yeah, I'm going to show him" he smiled to himself while practiced with more energy.  
  
Two hours later everyone besides Tyson were eating breakfast on big balcony. They were discussing many things but there wasn't any fight. No, only Johnny was glaring at Kai and was counting minutes when the eating would be over so he could challenge him to a match.  
  
"But have anyone seen Tyson?" asked Oliver looking at others. "I know that sleeping in is his speciality, but to miss a meal."  
  
"I wouldn't say he sleeped in" everyone looked at Max.  
  
"What do you mean by saying that he haven't sleeped in?"  
  
"Well, I got up and went to wake him up but when I knocked and came into his room, he wasn't there nor his blade."  
  
"Just don't say that somebody actually kidnapped him" said Lee.  
  
"Tell me who would like to?" asked Kai while drinking his tea.  
  
"You know kidnapping me would me better then you because with me they wouldn't freeze in the same room" said Tyson while he walked the stairs that were leading to balcony.  
  
"Hey" greeted Max and ran up to him. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Just practicing. But now I have to go and take a bath. Oh and that's right" turned to table. "Where can I use the e-mail?"  
  
"In the –"Oliver tried to tell him but he was cut off.  
  
"Ok, now I remember, so see you in the garden at that party, ok?" he ran into the castle so quick that everyone was left in the amusement.  
  
"Ok" Rei looked at Kai. "So what did you do to him?"  
  
There wasn't any answer that could be heard that time, only one death glare that was just directed to Chinese that he blamed him first for every weird behavior.  
  
"So now all I will thanks to dad" he thought as he was running.  
  
But high in the sky there was a women sitting on the horse.  
  
"Till tonight" was what she said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that's for the first one. I know that action goes like bleeding from nose now, but it will get better. Please R&R ^^. 


	2. All for the cause of power

Ok, so I will try to and a bit of mystery to this. And remember, I don't own Beyblade. I only own my original characters and my story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chapter Two: All for the cause of power  
  
--You haven't got any new mail—  
  
"Shout" said Tyson sitting in front of computer screen after quick bath. "He told me that he had everything prepared. Only to send it to me" he looked through large window at late morning sky. "And I wanted to get it so much" he thought when he was thinking about his teammates and friends. "And I would show him that he isn't oh-so-perfect after all."  
  
Tyson turned off computer and went out of the room to meet everyone outside castle in garden where everything was ready for party. Even extra food for his appetite. When he got out and went down stairs that were leading from balcony to garden he tried to localize all of others but he couldn't hear them nor see. Just like they vanished in the air.  
  
"Hey guys" he called for them. "Ok, what kind of stupid joke you want to play on me this time?" but there wasn't any answer. "Ok" Tyson crossed his arms on his chest and looked a bit mad. "Ok, so I will play your stupid analyze situation game, Kai" he added under breath and looked around.  
  
Yet everything looked like there wasn't anyone before him. Or maybe there was. Even now. Someone that watched his every move, but that person didn't want to be spotted so she stayed sitting on branch of big old tree.  
  
"Hey" there could be hear a voice that riveted both of them.  
  
"Who is –"blunette wanted to asked when suddenly he saw a green-haired girl who was dressed in white and was standing few meters in front of him smiling. "Who" he could feel how unsure he was at the moment but he knew that he had to shake out of this amok. "Who the heck are you? And where are the others?"  
  
"You" she said more quite and disappointed. "You really don't remember me? I asked you to help me" she reached out her hand. "Last night."  
  
"Last night? You are talking about that dream?"  
  
"Yes" she paused for a moment. "So please help me. Grant me you power."  
  
"Wha?" the atmosphere was getting too weird even for him.  
  
"Please. For the sake of my country. Just like the others."  
  
"Others? You mean that they ..."  
  
"They wanted to help and granted their powers."  
  
"Right, they granted them so much from themselves that I had to interfere" said quite person on the tree so no one would hear her.  
  
"And what happen to them?"  
  
"I can take you to them" in this moment appeared lots of small glowing balls of light. "Just come with me" she reached him with both hands. "And become my servant with you beast" she smiled but he could see it.  
  
Balls of light started to dance around them and a gentle breeze started to play with her long green hair as she was telling some kind of spell which caused Tyson to slowly fall asleep. Soon she let go of him and little glowing things danced only around him. His inert body was floating above ground and he looked like he was having a peaceful sleep which, according to girl's intentions was his last peaceful slumber.  
  
"Now, soon he will be all mine."  
  
"Man, it looks like I have to play the rescuer once again" said with not-so- happy tone of voice girl with long black hair who was sitting on branch said to herself when she was pulling out one long red feather. "But I promised you that I will do it" she smiled to herself and looked at other girl. "Riku, all you want is that strength of their bit beasts. How ironic that one of them lent it to me. Even through that I didn't want to. But now" she closed her eyes. "Dranzer, lend me your power" at these words the feather started to glow with red light and changed into flame which didn't burn her and soon it disappeared and instead of feather she had a long red bow. "So" she stretched string and there appeared fire arrow. "Don't be mad, Riku, but I do it for my own reasons" she shot the arrow in boy's direction.  
  
As soon as arrow touched that aura which was surrounding him, there was a spark and he disappeared.  
  
"What!?" green-haired girl shouted in disbelief but turn her head and looked at tree. "You!" she was furious. "Why did you interfere? Don't you know that we have to have that power" but she paused and turn her back on her. "Oh sorry, I mean you don't have to have it. You and the ones like you, but" she gave a quick look at girl in long black cape. "We will get them. Not here, so we will get them in our world. And then not even you will get to help."  
  
"That idea. It took control of your mind completely, didn't it?" she asked sadly.  
  
"You don't know anything about it. You will never know, because of what you are" these words hurt her. "But don't worry" Riku appeared floating near her and lifted her head so she could looked in her eyes. "I will end it for you" she looked evilly when she saw that stranger was getting mad. "Until then. Please. Stay away from it" she disappeared in the air with laugh.  
  
"Stay away? You don't know how much I would like to" she stood up and looked into the sky. "But I can't because like you've said. I can't because what I am" she clenched bow and it returned to its previous form and she looked at it. "And because of the promise."  
  
After few seconds there wasn't anyone in the garden. Only wind which was dancing with leaves that fell from tree. From that moment their quest started. Not only to find power or way out but to solve some cases that will cross their paths.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ok, so now the quest/journey starts. R&R, please ^^. 


	3. Closer to explanation

Remember I don't own original Beyblade.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Closer to explanation  
  
At tavern  
  
„Wow, have you heard abort that" one of traveling guests said. "They say that there has been a discovery of one of their villages. I would like to know what happen to all of its inhabitants."  
  
"Yeah" agreed another one. "All say that they have some kind of weapons and powers that can turn all army into dust in few seconds."  
  
"Let's say that we got into agreement" broke in some high general who was quite tall and was dressed up in his army outfit. "You don't have to worry about them" but he looked at a girl who was sitting by the window and was drinking her drink while looking outside the window. "Or as I can say. Don't worry for ones we already caught."  
  
"So there is nothing to fear in radius of 10 km" the rest of guests started to laugh loudly which caused to young girl to stand and leave the place.  
  
When she was already outside she made her way to town's gates. She didn't want to stay any minute longer in this city. Because of people. She was wearing a blue outfit that consisted dark blue pants which were widen at ends but ends were put into boots. Blouse was with long sleeves but usually she had sleeves raised or she had that blouse tied on her waist and was traveling in her T-shirt. Also she never forgot about her gloves ( you know, that glove like cyclists have but I don't know how there are named in English, sorry ). Her long black hair was tied at back in long pony tail. And of course her samurai sword. Like that she left another city. With her bag in one hand she went to a new journey.  
  
"Ow, man" said Tyson, sitting up on bed he was sleeping in. "My head hurts like I would get hit by ..."  
  
"Master Tyson!" he heard voice and saw a boy that ran into room and with watery eyes looked at him. "Master Tyson, you are all right?"  
  
That boy was 10 or maybe a little older. He was wearing short blue jeans and light blue T-shirt but it looked a bit too large for him. His dark blue hair that was a little pass his shoulders was all messed up like he was playing in garden that hasn't got a good cut for some years. So there he was standing with his hands on bed at was on edge of crying out.  
  
"Ow no" he started to cry out ( you know, anime waterfalls cry ). "Thanks to lack of my references my master lost his voice."  
  
"Who are you?" blunette sweatdropped.  
  
"Master?" he stopped at hugged him at his waist. "You are ok."  
  
"Hey, stopped it" he pulled him away and looked at boy. "I asked who you were. Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"I heard but" he hugged him again and started to cry ( again, he sure is sensitive ). "I could help myself."  
  
Tyson didn't know what to do. Try to ask him once more. No, he would just cry more. So he tried to wait for him to stopped, but Tyson felt that with every second he was sitting there and doing nothing, something was going on that wasn't the best thing for him. After a moment someone entered the room.  
  
"Tyson" said Kai. "At last. Come down stairs. We have to talk" he was about to leave when he glanced at them. "And take your crybaby with you."  
  
Tyson didn't have a clue about what he was saying. What at last? What talk? And what crybaby? And why his? There were too many questions for him at once. So as soon as he calmed down the little boy he got up and went down the stairs. The kid was tracking all his steps and was following him but in safe distance. They got down the stairs and saw a long passage ( like in Japanese shrines ) and Kai who was waiting for them. Captain was even in worse mood that everyday but this time it wasn't Tyson's fault. The main fault was that this situation they were now wasn't understandable for him. Few hours before they were about to enjoy a reunion party and now they are in some strange house which from architecture looked like Japanese but from what he saw when he was out in the city it was anything he known. In the city was some kind on technology but even Chief said that he saw it for the first time. He didn't saw he could cooperate with it. He just said that he had never seen it before.  
  
"So, Kai, what do you want to talk with me about?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
He led two younger boys into another big room where everyone else was waiting. Well, at least everyone from his team. Max and some little girl with long blonde hair and in purple dress. Rei, and some boy with medium black hair that were tied in low pony tail and was dressed in white Chinese outfit that was tied on one side by long scrap of green material on waist and on chest place on shirt there were some kind of marking that looked like they were done by tiger claws. And Kenny ... with a fairy on his shoulder?! A little girl with fairy wings that was sitting on his shoulder and was telling or rather yelling at him that he can't solve how to use to easiest program. And also a lady that was drinking tea. She looked really noble in her purple kimono.  
  
"Ok, so now that we are all you can start again" said Kai sitting on his place with his arm crossed.  
  
When younger boy sat beside him he spotted one more child. Like all he looked for 10. He was wearing black baggy pants and red t-short. He also was waiting for all information as impatiently as Kai.  
  
"We can't" she paused for moment and drank her tea but soon she heard like someone was opening the door in another room. "Now we can" in the instant into that room came girl in dark-blue clothes and long black hair.  
  
She wasn't happy to see that lady. She looked she had to go through fighting al army to get to that house.  
  
"At last" she said gritting her teeth. "Tell me" she came closer to her. "What made you put more of that army of yours ready to attack and defend when you knew I was coming?"  
  
"I just wanted to have some entertainment. That's all."  
  
"Entertainment, you say" she pulled out her sword out which made everyone in the room a bit scared ( well almost everyone ). "You know that you shouldn't to such stupid thing with people like us."  
  
"I know, I know" she laughed. "But it's very hard to get "you" to show how to fight."  
  
"You know" she pulled the sword back and throw some pack to her. "Your games make me fell more negative emotions towards your family. If I didn't control myself you wouldn't have you little army anymore" she wanted to leave room when door in front of her shot.  
  
"Please, there is no time to argue. I want you to listen to me" lady was speaking very gently all the time.  
  
"Me listening to you? You must be joking."  
  
"If you want to leave I won't be stopping you" the door opened. "But if you leave here now, it will be the end for "you" for sure. Just as soon as Riku gets all crystals."  
  
"And why should I believe you? You two are sisters."  
  
"You will never know."  
  
"I won't. Even through I promised Dranzer that I will take care on these guys but not when they are under someone like her. But the promise" she was fighting in her thoughts. "Damn, I don't know. If I believe her I don't have any certainty that I won't be used against others. But I can't leave them here too" she sat down. "Ok, I will listen" she glared at her. "But I don't say I agree."  
  
"Didn't change a thing" she smiled at her. "Still mistrustful like always. Well but that's what keeps you alive" she turned to her visitors. "So may I start my little story?"  
  
"Of course" little fairy yelled flying from her place. "That's what we were waiting for."  
  
"Ok, so I will start from little introduction. You probably ask who are these kids who go everywhere where you go."  
  
"Oh, please we can introduce ourselves, you know" fairy said depreciatingly.  
  
"Still short-tempered as even, right Dizzy?"  
  
"Dizzy?" broke Kenny. "Can't be. Dizzy is a bit beast inside my computer. She isn't even a hologram."  
  
"Hey, Chief" said purple-haired fairy. "And did you computer said anything to you when we were here?"  
  
"Well ..."  
  
"Don't "well" me here. I know when I'm talking to you! And I'm talking to you now. Hear me?!"  
  
"So if that is Dizzy" thought Tyson watching their one-side argument and reminding himself how he was called be little one in bedroom. "You don't mean that" he looked at boy who was quietly laughing at Kenny and Dizzy. "Dragoon?" he asked a bit unsure.  
  
"Um, yes" younger boy smiled looking up to his face.  
  
"So I see that so of you start to understand what's going on" noble lady said.  
  
"Oh, give me a break" said mad samurai girl. "You say like it's hard to see that these kids are bit beasts" thanks to this all sights were set on her.  
  
"Then, how about if you tell us something about this situation" asked lady with grin on her face.  
  
"Feh, I said that I was going to listen what you have to say. I've never said I will be talking."  
  
"Sorry. So ..." but there suddenly was an explosion.  
  
"What's that?!" fairy screamed flying nervously.  
  
Ceiling was starting to collapsed. Everyone was trying to get to safe part of room but falling parts of ceiling was dangerous and hard to pass.  
  
"Riku, sorry but I don't want to see this and other countries like you want them to be" and she started to whisper some words.  
  
"Rinu?" black-hair girl asked. "Don't!"  
  
In same instant all of visitors were transported outside of house to forest.  
  
"Damn, Rinu you idiot."  
  
"What happen?" asked Rei when he was flicking his clothes.  
  
"Yeah, what was that?" blonde tried to an answer too.  
  
"Hey, don't you hear us?!" Kai's bad-mood-meter was rising too.  
  
"Well" she scratched back of her head not panicking and turned to them. "It's a bit complicated" she passed them. "Ok, let's find some inn. Then I will tell you everything what I know" she glanced at them again.  
  
"And what if we say no?" asked Kai without even thinking of leaving that place without any good reason.  
  
"You know" she turned a looked at them with assassin look and pulled out part of sword. "I'm in bad mood already. In your place ..."  
  
"Yeah, she's right" suddenly Dragoon jumped in front of her smiling. "Beside we don't have anyone else to count on. Besides, you have got some reasons to take care of us too, right?" he smiled to her.  
  
"Yeah" she put it back. "Let's go" she started to walk.  
  
"But Dragoon" Tyson hesitated.  
  
"Tyson" he looked at him. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Hmm" he was surprised of question that he heard but he quickly shook his head.  
  
"So, let's go!"  
  
All kids shouted and it was a signal that they were getting more relaxed in this situation and in being in their others forms.  
  
"It will be a long journey" thought Kai and samurai girl but they didn't know that their had the same thing on their minds.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Still trying to get explanation work out . Oh but I will get it next time, you will see. 


	4. Tomorrow's decision

Ok, so here you go a little history, of some bit beasts. Remember I don't own Beyblade.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Tomorrow's decision  
  
The inns and building look like in older Japan, get it? ^^  
  
„So" started Rei trying not to disturbed anyone's meal.  
  
They arrived at inn at 7 o'clock. What was the most unusual it was the number of people who were staying there. The cause was simple. Everyone was heading to Ryumi City to celebrate festival. Bladerbreakers were enjoying theirs meal and were sitting opposite to that strange girl that brought them along with her. Through open doors they could watch children. Kids were playing outside with a ball and even a little fairy joined them because she didn't like that silent that was in eating room even through there were so many other people there.  
  
"I mean I don't want to be rude but" he tried once more, but she didn't even look at him. "We would really like to know something about ... um ... this situation that we are in."  
  
"Aw, come on, Rei. Stopped being so polite. Don't you see she doesn't care a thing about it" interrupted Kai as harsh as always.  
  
"Aw" she sighed. "Nothing like a good meal" she added with a smile putting aside her dishes. "So" she sat with her legs crossed, put her sword on her right side and looked at them with her smarty grin. "Exactly, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything" said Tyson eating as always.  
  
"Yeah, everything that we have to know about this situation" accompanied blonde.  
  
"Well, in my opinion if you don't know anything it is safer for you, me and this world but it has negative influence on your future."  
  
"Oh, please. We didn't ask you about your opinion" broke captain.  
  
"Right" she replied. "Then I will try to make it as short as it's possible" she stood up. "Oh, waitress, one bottle of sake!"  
  
"What?!" they all reacted.  
  
"You are not going to drink?" Kenny asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ow, come on" she remounted, looking close at them. "This story can't be said while you are sober-headed."  
  
"B-but ..."  
  
"Here is your sake, miss."  
  
"Thank you" she thanked. "Don't worry" she said watching them as they looked suspiciously at her. "I'm not going to drink it. It for something else. But that's not what we are going to talk about. You want to know something. You couldn't find a better person."  
  
"Ow yeah? And why's that?"  
  
"Man, can't you be a little more pleasant?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Don't worry. He is always like this. You will get use to it" Tyson tried to assuage.  
  
"Don't worry. So first of all. This kids out there" she pointed group of three boys, a girl and fairy. "Believe it or not but they are your bit beasts."  
  
"But how come? Our beasts never had a form like that" analyzed Chief.  
  
"In your world. Sorry but our world is ruled by some other rules. So how you can see. This is one of these differences. I believe you know who is who, right?" she spotted that everyone agreed.  
  
"But why Dizzy is a fairy and not a human?"  
  
"Man, one more time you will interfere me and I swear that I will just leave here" she was getting mad at all of their non-stop questions. "Then, like I was saying. This is a little different. In our world there never was anything like bit beasts but there were people that were said to had sacred spirits. They could use it as they wished. To make war or peace, to destroy or built. Whatever they liked to do. But they wanted not to mess with all that politics things and others and stayed where they were. Many times generals of different countries came to them and asked for their participation in some war or something. But none of them agreed. Dizzy as small fairy wanted to stay at her city where newest technology was developing. Draciel wanted to stay at her port city, Driger didn't want to stop rebuilding his village from some kind of disaster, but some say that army specially destroyed it because they thought he would like to go and seek revenge. Dranzer didn't want to stop h..." she paused for moment and drank water. "His searching of someone. And Dragoon wanted to stay and just make sure that his city is safe. Everything would be all right but such attitude was playing on nerves of general so they wanted to get their powers by force. They got the best mages from all over the country but someone forestalled them and sealed them away into another world."  
  
"You mean? To our?" asked Max watching little girl when she was crying and a little black-haired boy that tried to cheered her up.  
  
"Yup, but not only your bit beasts. Others too."  
  
"Others?" Tyson turned to her.  
  
"Yeah, there were quite many that had powers like that and all of them were sealed."  
  
"So why all of sudden they were called back?" Rei demanded answer.  
  
"Because someone wants their power just like years ago. And think who called them and you."  
  
"You mean" started Tyson,  
  
"That girl at picnic" finished Max.  
  
"Yep, she will do anything to get them."  
  
"And you?" broke Kai still not sure what to think about this.  
  
"What me?"  
  
"You weren't sealed away and from what we saw you have got a deep connection with all this."  
  
"You think I'm like them" she smiled softly. "You are wrong. I'm on different side. But it's not safe to talk about it, we will leave it for the next time. And for now. Got to your room and get some sleep tomorrow you will tell me what you think."  
  
She took the bottle and made her way outdoor when she passed group of kids who ran inside. She smiled.  
  
"Max, Max they were so mean to me" Draciel was crying.  
  
"Come on, Draciel, it wasn't special" Dragoon tried to clear himself.  
  
"Lair, lair, lair with rest of group of meanies!"  
  
"But ..." he cried out when he saw that girl left her sword.  
  
He took it and ran to door and yelled when he could still see her.  
  
"And what about this?" he lifted up weapon.  
  
"Leave it. If something wants to get to your room in night you will get rid of that thing with it. From what I know someone here studies kendo" she added without turning.  
  
"But" Dragoon hugged sword. "You will go with us, right?" he shrugged a bit. "You will, right? And you will find her. Please. I don't remember too much now, but I know you can do it" that words surprised everyone.  
  
"We will see tomorrow" she walked.  
  
Little boy watched how she was receding and came back into the room. All of others looked at him with a questioning looks.  
  
"Dragoon, what were you talking about?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I'm sorry" he placed his hand and scratched his head. "I don't know or remember too well."  
  
"Ok" came in Dizzy. "To sleep. Now! We have to have lots of energy if we want to solve all this! We have got a sword to protect us. Some crazy samurai girl outside. We can sleep peacefully."  
  
Till now everyone learnt that arguing with her wasn't a good idea. Well not if you weren't prepared for a long. In next couple of minutes all of them made themselves comfortable in their futons.  
  
"Why did he act like that?" thought blunette when he looked at younger boy that slept in next futon.  
  
Meanwhile outside next to another building that belonged to inn too, that girl was warming the sake on a plate that was set on three crossed pals made from steel and above little fire. She was also fanning that steam that was leaking up in direction of forest. Also she was eating some dumplings and from time to time drinking water or a bit of sake.  
  
"Still on guard? It's pretty late" said man in black cape who sat beside her.  
  
"Same goes to you" she didn't stop fanning.  
  
"Why are you making my soldiers drunk by this steam?" he referred to part of army that was ready to attack that inn at anytime but thanks to that smell of sake they fell asleep.  
  
"There was really someone there?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice. "I didn't know."  
  
"If so then why do you do it?"  
  
"I just like it. You know. Everyone has something they like."  
  
"Fanning in the night?" he asked when his horse arrived. "Quite unique but in your style" he bestridden it. "So I think that means we are enemies from now on."  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
"We could have gone for an agreement."  
  
"You and me?" she looked at him with a sneer. "That would be your biggest lie ever. Beside it wouldn't work out in situation we have now."  
  
"At least I can be proud of good opponent" he set off.  
  
"Right. Just wait and you will see what kind of opponent I'm" she thought as she was watching him leave.  
  
But still she didn't stop fanning. Until morning she was pouring and fanning the steam in direction of forest.  
  
------------------------- Ok, so in next chapter we will see what is the decision? You would like to know ^^? I can say it will be something different. R&R, ok? 


	5. New World, Old Memories

Ok, so now I have got very interesting ( if someone like when others fight for their independence ) material in school on history so don't be surprised about the situation that is in this part. Besides I tried to set everyone in best situations and places for the actions. So let's go with "new" part. Reminder: I don't own Beyblade ( I hate to repeat it ).  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: New World, Old Memories  
  
Deep dark night. Only some singles lights were enlighten the streets of that technological city. Cold buildings that were built from metal and stone. They were giving such a frigid impression. But in that city there wasn't a single normal day. Every day, every night there were some new fights against government that was ruling there. Lots of different people fought in partisan way. But like on every war there were betrayals, losses and tough decisions. But also there were some successes but they weren't so big to force out times that were unsuccessful. This night wasn't any different. Police, shoots and running away. Lots of people running away from town hall only to get caught in later chase.  
  
"How long will this go on?" asked young man at age of seventeen with light blue hair and darker blue eyes who was curtaining one of big mansion windows when he was done looking.  
  
"It can go on until one of the sides gives up or fall" said old man who was throwing a piece of wood to fireplace in rich decorated room.  
  
"We won't give up!"  
  
"It would be better" answered old man sitting in armchair with a cup of tea and looked at group of new people. "If you give up we would only have to think how to get them out of town and transport them to get these crystals. And also there wouldn't be so many victims of this anymore."  
  
"I don't care! I promised my sister that I will get ride of this! I promised it to others! They believe in me!" while he was yelling his rage was rising with every word old man said.  
  
"But do you know if they still have got that spirit like you?" he looked at him sadly. "Look at your little army. They are tired and don't have too much confidence in succession of this plan like then. Maybe if we give up I could ..." but he didn't finish because boy angrily hit wall and looked at him.  
  
"I don't want to go with them and have negotiations! I will finish this!" he walked to door and opened them. "Even if it means to do it alone!" he shoot the door after himself and left the mansion.  
  
The old man looked with such a pain in his eyes after that boy left but he sighed and drank his tea.  
  
"I must apologize to you for his behavior but this is what war makes from people" he started.  
  
"War?" asked Tala interested in topic.  
  
Red-haired captain of Demolition Boys wanted to know what all this was about. First he found himself in some kind of arrest, then some strange guys tried to transport him somewhere else and when he got away all that chase started. That afternoon he was running without even thinking where or why he was doing it. And where was he? It didn't look like anyplace he has seen before. And these guys who were dressed up in some kind of police uniforms were strangers for newcomer. In area where there were some building that weren't finished he met that light blue hair boy. He didn't say he would help him. He just got his shotgun out and fired at one of these who were chasing him and hurt his right shoulder. That was enough for Tala to trust him for that time. He went with him and end up in that big mansion where he found the rest of the team and some small kids who were sleeping at that time.  
  
"Well not war as all definitions would tell but conflict" he put the cup down at continued. "Ten years ago when after new elections were made and new government enfolded control of this city that's were the terror and conflict started. The new politics wanted to change this city into fabric of weapons such as guns and other machines to supply rest of the country and some others that we are in "peaceful relation". But some pacifists didn't want to see anything like that. Well, not only them. Other people too. So first they started to demonstrate, then talk and when that didn't work they started to sabotage them. And so it all started. Many young people fought and fight with them but we can't say it is comparable in any way."  
  
"But that one who has just left" asked Bryan looking out the widow. "What's up with him?"  
  
"Him? Well, Kyoshu has personal reasons to be in all this. You see when he was little he ..." he stopped as he heard that doors opened slowly and four small boys looked inside. "Well you already woke up. I thought that it will take you longer."  
  
"How possibly we could sleep at something like that? We have to do something about this!" said rebukingly the smallest one with purple hair and green pants with white t-shirt that was under yellow jacket.  
  
"You want to jump into situation that you don't know too much about too fast. It has changed since last time you were here. You know couple of years is quite a bit of time. You should chill down."  
  
"Yeah right. You are just like every one of you family. Stay at safe distance from all danger. No wonder that this city is like this now. If only you went and made some moves in way it all ..."  
  
"Wyborg, that's enough" said old man calmly and shocked all of older boys.  
  
"Right, that's enough. But I just want to hear why you didn't do a thing" there was a silence in the room. "So, tell me! Why?!"  
  
But the old man still didn't say a thing. He was sitting in his armchair with his head lowered. Rest of small group didn't know what to say. Try to defend him or attack too? They didn't remember everything. Not like one of them who did all of the talking. Wyborg remembered and didn't hesitate to show it.  
  
"Scared?" Wyborg asked with cold tone. "Or confused that I know?"  
  
"Shocked. Just shocked" he looked at him with look in his eyes like he remembered all that past years. "I knew that someone will throw all that at me someday but never thought that it will come from someone like you. You know you're connected to it in some way too. In very special way."  
  
"But at least I didn't want to set my hand on it so" he broke his voice and looked at carpet. "All those years I have been here I did everything I could to prevent it. But for the sake of rest you know what I and others had to do. You and your ancestry knew about that but still didn't want to make anything to make sure that state of the city would stay the same. You are just one big group of cowards and I don't want to see you!" he ran out of room.  
  
The younger boy left the room, mansion and main gate and made his way to the center of town or somewhere else.  
  
"Wha" started slowly Ian. "What was that? Why did you called that loud- mouthed kid Wyborg? Wyborg is my bit beast, not some kid."  
  
"Then I have to explain everything to you. Will you help me?" he turned to three others. "Warborg, Seaborg, Falborg."  
  
"WHA-?!"  
  
"So let's start" owner of the mansion decided to introduce the start. "What do you remember from when you arrived here?"  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"The picnic and some weird light and a girl" answered captain.  
  
"Just like I thought. She will never give up."  
  
"Who won't give up?" asked Spencer.  
  
"And what?" added Bryan.  
  
"The daughter of one of really important head of high dynasty in other country. She wanted to unite most of her country just like her father. But she knew that she couldn't do it without any power and with her army so she wanted the power that was told to exist in past years. And like you can see she wanted it so much that she did it. But now she have to get you" he glanced at children. "And you bit beast, or owners of sacred spirits."  
  
"Bit beast? Owners of sacred spirits? What the heck you are walking about. Ok, stop all this acting and give us the real view on this" Spencer demanded.  
  
"But he is talking the truth" spoke boy with blonde hair that were changing into white at the ends and with green eyes. "We were or now are owners of sacred spirits but also your bit beast. This is our form in our native world" he was speaking calmly and slowly. "In earlier years many wanted out approbate for their own reasons but we never had any interest in it. And then ..." he stopped and tried to collect all his scattered memories. "I can't ..."  
  
"It's all right, Falborg. It's normal that you can't remember all so I will try to explain something about them. Like Falborg said all of them were or now are inhabitants of this world. Thanks to their power they were wanted by many people. At that time they were sealed."  
  
"Sealed?" asked Tala surprised at word.  
  
"Or just sent to your world. And that's when you got them as your partners."  
  
"And in the process we lost our memories of this world" broke white haired boy with blue eyes which were full of confidence and readiness for action.  
  
"Yes, but I don't believe you lost it all, do you?"  
  
"If you are talking about some weird dreams as memories then you are right" added boy in age of ten or older with long blonde hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Ok, so what do you want to do now when they are after us? I've seen what happens outside and it isn't the easiest" the captain said not even looking at the old man like he didn't want to know his opinion.  
  
Meanwhile on hill that was near that place  
  
"Eperion and all his family" Wyborg was standing there and leaning against balustrade and tossing stones in direction of city which was lighten up by some lights and above which flow plane. "I knew I should stay and tried but no. I just have to do what rest did" he was so angry at himself. "But" he lift another stone. "They would probably come for me!" he throw that stone like he wanted to get ride of all his frustration which was inside of him from time he came back.  
  
So now was he standing there and looking at city. His city. City of which he was also a part. He always tried to do the best for it. For the people that lived there. For the people that would come there to live. And so all his actions were concentrate on it. All action in the past. But then he knew that he would have to be sealed too so he wanted to find someone to replace himself. He knew that sealing was a good way to protect this place from danger that he knew about then. He didn't know that others will come. But why others people didn't do anything to prevent something like this. He always thought that he taught them to defend their rights. So why did something like this happen.  
  
"Was it my mistake?"  
  
"This" said girl of age seventeen and long black hair which was pull in high pony tail at back and was wearing jeans, white t-shirt and blouse that she had warped on her waist. "Must really hurt you, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's all my fault. If I didn't give myself to be sealed I would stay and never permitted something like this."  
  
"You know that isn't true" she said looking at the sky and city.  
  
"Right. "You" would get me" he smiled and turned to look at her.  
  
"Yup" she shocked her head and smiled. "Even if you had ran away, it wouldn't change that decision."  
  
"You really resemble him" he said when the wind started to blow.  
  
"What?" she was surprised to hear something like that and still wasn't sure if they were talking about the same person.  
  
"Tell me. Why this happened?" he pointed buildings in front of them.  
  
"This?" she looked. "You want true or sweet lie?" she asked scoffing.  
  
"You know."  
  
"If you ask me it is your fault partly. You protected them just a little too much and when you weren't there anymore they trusted first ones that promised them the same thing. So people of this city chose them at thought that now they are safe but they didn't know about the mistake they did and after new government ruled for good they didn't know ..."  
  
"How to fight back for themselves."  
  
"Most of them so they stayed quite but there are also those ones that fight back."  
  
"Great. So what to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Try to teach them this time ways to defend what is important for them? You know the best" she turned and started to walk away.  
  
"And you?" he watched as she was leaving.  
  
"I have to take care of my own part."  
  
"But when this ends the searching ..."  
  
"Ask Kyoshu. He will help you."  
  
"Meky" he wanted to yell her name but sudden blow of wind stopped him and when he opened his eyes the girl wasn't there. "Then" he looked once again at light of city. "I will try again."  
  
After he left the hill there were heard more police in the city. New arrests were made. But he realized that he won't allow this to happen again and make sure that he will leave this place in better shape that last time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So did you like it? Don't ask why I concentrate on Wyborg. Maybe because I heard that Ian and Wyborg don't appear in Beyblade G-Revolution. Maybe because there isn't much about them and I thought that they should get some. Anyway review and tell me what you think ^^. 


	6. Meeting after

Ok, so Big thanks to Freedra Kyes and blue-phoenix5 for reviews. Really big thanks ^^. So new chapter in that city still the same night. And what will happen? A feeling? Memories of past years. Declaimer: I don't own Beyblade ( someone, please find another phrase how to say it )  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six: Meeting after  
  
Night. Moon was shining high in sky and was looking over sleeping town. Over quiet town. It was something abnormal. Now gun-shoots? No police? No arrests? That night all of government enemies were resting or healing after battles. Even Kyoshu didn't go out and stayed at control panel in one of their hideouts which was in one of big houses. House that was his and his family. And now there wasn't any sign of warm and peace of family. Just people who were sleeping there and regenerating their strengths. But Kyoshu was still working. New plans, analyzing old ones and trying to find out why they didn't work out. But it was too much even for him. Leader of these people had endurance high above theirs but third night in a roll was just too much. He stood up and went out on the balcony with his jacket on his shoulders. Gentle wind was cooling his face and playing with his medium hair. He closed his eyes and lean on balustrade and listening to cars that were slowly driving through city. Some cars were from police, they were still trying to catch them and some were driven by people that were at the party in town's hall. He felt t his anger was rising when he was hearing that lights of these people who said that they will never give this city to people like those politics in the past.  
  
"Wow, third night" said girl who was sitting on roof. "You really are the best material for leader I have known" she smiled jumping of and landing on balcony.  
  
"Why did you come here?" he said harshly not even looking at her. "You have done too much to this city."  
  
"Wha? But I came here to help" she said surprised.  
  
"Really" he looked at her with anger in his eyes. "You and all people like you. For someone like us are nothing. Betrayers of countries."  
  
"One big lie. That's not true!" she screamed and was waving her hands. "It wasn't betrayal. We just wanted to help. You know there were that guys coming so we had to. Yet no one believed us so we, you know. If we hadn't done it then ..." but she didn't end it.  
  
He came closer to her and grasped her hand and pulled her by force closer to see the city.  
  
"Look" he grasped her hand even tighter which cause her feeling like blood couldn't go to that part. "This is what happened thanks to your help! See!" then he started to pull her into the mansion.  
  
"Kyoshu, that hurts" she cried. "Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
"Look!" he said again when they were in room where wounded people were lying. "See!" he looked at her again. "This what we have gotten thanks to your help!" he let go her hand. "We hate you. We won't ..."  
  
"It's not my fault!" she screamed while she was massaging her left hand. "It is all YOUR fault" she glanced at him rage. "Your and your naivete! If you hadn't been so dumb at elections you wouldn't have got what you have got now!" she lowered her head. "And I didn't want you to be hurt also but I couldn't tell you the truth either" she thought as she looked at him.  
  
"Right you come and seal away owners and give our countries to all that evil political powers and you try to tell us that it was our fault!? Even if we didn't pick them they would make us."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mekyoni!" he slammed his hands against wall and looked deep in her eyes. "Don't want to hear you lies" he calmed and made his way into control room. "Just go away and don't interfere here. Because if you do you know what will happen."  
  
"Hmph" she walked out to balcony.  
  
He didn't even looked back to watch her as she was leaving. From moment when that happened he lost his trust for her. Why did she become one of betrayer? What made her go to that group? That were questions that he was always asking himself but didn't know answers or maybe he didn't want to hear answers. For the rest of night he was planning new traps outside town where he was trying to catch defensive staff and then attack his main concern.  
  
In other part of town in big mansion Demolition Boys were getting sleep but not everyone. Red-haired boy was lying in his bed and thinking about what happened that day. Situation like this was new for him. Even through it could happen in his world too if he had won World Championship.  
  
"Would it really be same?" he was talking to himself in room where he was alone when suddenly he heard some strange music and quickly went to window to see what it was.  
  
On the roof of neighbors house was standing a girl with long black hair and was watching over town hall that was near. Around her were flying some little glowing things. She knew that he was watching her. He saw it when she spotted him in window. But she was watching town hall. And then after some time she caught one of lights and it turned into feather and then into arrow. In right hand she pulled out one big red feather which turned into flame and then shaped into bow. She stretched it and sent the arrow in direction of town hall. It was slowly vanishing as it was coming closer to it and after it hit it exploded destroying one of wings in which there wasn't any people at that time. She returned bow into feather and was about to leave when ...  
  
"Wait!" Tala screamed from his window.  
  
Girl just fell off the roof uncontrollably.  
  
"Ouch" she cried when she was standing up. "What's up with you?!"  
  
"With me?! I'm not the one who demolished that building" he pointed town hall.  
  
"Tell me that again when you remember what is the name of your team" she was about to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" he screamed and knowing that it wouldn't help he jump out of mansion ( he was sleeping in his pants and t-shirt, remember that they haven't got their own different clothes yet, ok ^^; ). "You know about?"  
  
"Maybe" she was trying to leave that place when he blocked her way.  
  
"That isn't answer I wanted."  
  
"Tough luck, huh?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Come on, I'm already banned from meeting, talking and helping you. If I do it, I will be in big trouble, so come on, let me through" she waved her hand showing she wanted to go.  
  
"No!" he screamed but soon they both heard signals of arriving police.  
  
"Already looking for someone who did it? Quite quick" she turned and looked at him with seriousness in her eyes. "Look, you will have to help here a bit before you go back, so if you want to I can help you from time to time. But there will also a lot depend on yourselves and your partners. So I go to mansion before they will catch you and tomorrow try to talk as much as you can with your bit partner. And don't get catch. We are all counting on you and your friends" she smiled as she placed her left hand's index finger on his nose. "So don't let us disappointed. Bye!" she jumped up and run out of sign.  
  
So Tala too returned to his room and tried to get some sleep but that thoughts about what he saw and that person didn't give him rest. But after ten minutes he felt asleep.  
  
"She just can't get into new plans without ending others, can she?" said young boy smiling who was looking at all situation. "And she doesn't like him, right?" he glanced inside. "What could possibly be there to like about guy like him. If that is necessary" he pulled out his sword that shined in moonlight. "I will just make sure he won't come between" he giggled to himself looking over to fire that was at town hall. "Aww, pretty. She really does it not to hurt anyone and still make it look pretty."  
  
In the castle in some other part of continent.  
  
"Want to mess up me plans, huh? We will see about that."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
So, betrayer has her eyes on captain or she is just there t play a bit and then go to another part of her plan? R&R, 'kay ^^? 


	7. Believing in You

Here is chapter seven in which we can at last se our favorite group from Europe. So get a cup of coffee, tea or whatever you like to drink during reading or nothing if you don't like and get to read this new chapter which I think is quite long. Have fun. At end of this chapter comes a little extra for all of you who will make it to it ^^.  
  
You know already that I don't own Beyblade.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven: Believing in You  
  
„So please go away" asked blonde girl in age of fifteen standing in forest while it was raining.  
  
Yet other girl didn't say a thing. Both of them were just standing opposite to themselves. Blonde girl was looking at black hair girl with rather worried or rather shiftless look. She didn't want to do anything to her. She didn't want to hurt her. They were friends. Even through what happened they still were friends. But sides on which they were on were totally different.  
  
"Please!" blonde girl almost started to cry.  
  
Her clothes. A long navy blue dress with long sleeves that ended just above feet and light armor she was wearing were all wet from the rain. And so were her bow and arrows. She just came back from demon hunt so she didn't have opportunity to change her clothes. All were cover in mud and leafs. The other girl with long black her was surprised ... and angry at her. With light blue skirt that ended before knees and white armor with red emblems she was preparing to strike her with her long sword.  
  
"You know, Mike, you were always too sensitive. Our friendship ended few years ago."  
  
"No, that's not true. You ..." her voice was shaking and she wasn't sure if she acted ok when she would tell it. "You were just possessed then" she said with kindness in her eyes and came closer to her as her opponent lower her sword when she heard that. "But now" she patted her head and hugged her. "It's ok. Everything will come back to state from before."  
  
"P-possessed?" she asked shocked at her words.  
  
"Yes, that evil man was using you only as a tool in his plan and made you seal away owners of sacred beast in time when Biku started war" she hugged her even more. "But now it's all right."  
  
"Possessed!" she pushed her away into mud. "What are you talking about?! I joined it from my very own will. Fact he told me a thing or two but I made the choice myself!" her angry eyes looked at her. "And you would never understand reason why we did what we did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You never wanted to know what the reason was. You never wanted to hear us out after that. All you did was catching us and imprison. You made us the reason of your lost."  
  
"Because it was you who made owners of sacred beast disappeared!" she yelled at her but quickly put her hand on her lips.  
  
"See" she pulled her sword back and lower her voice. "You too think the same and as you can see we can't be friends anymore" she turned back and left that place.  
  
"Lair!" she stood up and yelled after her. "You hear me, Mekyoni! You are a lair! I will prove you that we still can be friends and that we will make clear all that situation from before. Just give me time!" but other girl didn't react and was passing out of her sign in deep forest.  
  
Mike was still looking if she didn't returned but there wasn't a sign that she would come back. With pain in her heart that came back when she remembered past she slowly made her way to near city. Like on her way in city wasn't anyone who would stay outside at such weather. It was late in afternoon. You could tell from big clock which was placed on tower of church. All the way to castle she was thinking with sad face what she promised. Would she keep it? Stepping in some puddles she slowly was getting near her destination. When she was before it gate she looked up. Two big main towers that looked like they were lying down outside of castle's walls because of their built. She remembered moments when she was there "helping" with building them. Well at least with what she could do when she was a five year old kid. But she was happy because she could enjoy it with her father who was the main constructer of all that. And then she met her. Mekyoni, the ambassador of foreign country who came there with king to talk about political business.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Small girl with short blonde girl was training her archery skill.  
  
"Ow" she cried when next arrow didn't hit middle of target. "Why do I keep missing?" she asked herself when she stretched next arrow. "Where do I do my mistake?" yet she still missed. "No. Why?"  
  
"You don't concentrate. That's what's wrong" black hair girl came to her and picked arrow and bigger bow. "You think about stretching arrow, aiming and shouting" she said as she was preparing for a shoot. "You do it all too quick" she fired her arrow and it hit middle. "You must concentrate on what you want to do" she gave her back her bow and was making her way back to castle.  
  
"Ow, yeah. But if I do it slowly I will get killed" she yelled at her but was about to quarrel when ambassador looked at her with peace in her eyes.  
  
"Then first train what I showed you, then make it faster" she smiled. "I bet that if you do it like that you will be pride of your country" with those words she left yard.  
  
Little girl looked with amazed at doors through she went back to proceedings.  
  
"You should listen to her" said someone from behind. "She is unofficial the best fighter in her country."  
  
"Samalyon" she said all happy. "What do you mean by that? She is just an ambassador. This makes her just another politic that tries to make things clear and only complicates them" she crossed her hands and asked suspiciously. "Then she can't be."  
  
"You only think like that" he patted her head and smiled. "But earlier she fought by the sword for her country and its freedom. Then when she did it she wanted to change that country. And bring it to its better times. And so she thought that joining government would be the best choice."  
  
"So why did she became an ambassador?"  
  
"Because she thinks that first they have to be on peaceful rights with other countries and then start to change their system. And she also wanted to see what system is in neighbors."  
  
"So they can't do a thing if we aren't there."  
  
"Now, slow down" he scolded her. "All say that she is able to defeat even owners. So I wouldn't act like that."  
  
"And you?" she asked with demanding look in her eyes.  
  
"What me?"  
  
"So. I can't compete with her. And you? All this time you are talking about her like she was some upper being. Come on. She is just a human and you are ..." she couldn't finish because warrior covered her mouth.  
  
"Now, now. You know that there could be spies in all places so we better leave it for ourselves."  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't "but" me now here" he gave her new arrows. "You would do better if you started to train again."  
  
"Fine" she answered with resignation.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
It was some many years ago. She didn't know that in next year from that meeting they would become friends. First they started to train together, then she visited her in her country on holidays and sometimes even traveled with her. It hurt her. They treated themselves almost like family. And now? Why did this all had to change?  
  
"What's the matter, Mike?" asked boy with green hair while slicing some vegetables.  
  
"Huh?" she stopped from her walking and looked around.  
  
She was so into her own thoughts that she didn't even know where she was going. She didn't even know why she went to castle's kitchen. But it didn't matter to her anymore. With waiver she sat beside table and leaned her head on it.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Oliver asked a bit unsure if it was ok to even try and talk about it.  
  
"Boomerang" she answered.  
  
"Boomerang?"  
  
"Yeah, boomerang of memories. Always when I try to throw them away they always come back. Can't just past leave me alone?!" her tone was rising.  
  
"Well" he turned to his work and added with a little hesitation. "If we throw away our past what will make us as we are now. Thanks to past we are what we are."  
  
"But I don't want to remember all that blood, screams and others. I don't want to remember all that war" she putted her head into her hands. "I want to forget what happened then!"  
  
Oliver looked at her. She was just like a kid who woke up from nightmare in thunder night and there wasn't anyone beside her to calm her down. Yet he didn't know what to say. Something to salve her, but what. He never lived through some war or even conflict. He never lost someone in that way.  
  
"You know" said Robert watch all that from doorstep. "They say that if we forgot about our past and what happened then we will be forced to live it again. You better remember this."  
  
"Ow yeah" she tried to defend herself bit couldn't stop from crying so she didn't look at him. "You've never seen anything like that and more you've never lived through it."  
  
"Look" he went in and took one of chairs and sat on it on the other side on table. "I know it's hard for you. I haven't lived or seen any thing like that. You have right. But that doesn't give you the right to sit here and cry."  
  
"Hey, Robert, can't you be a little gentler!" Oliver broke in a little angry that he was so heartless while talking with her.  
  
"Ok, so if you have another idea how about speaking out?"  
  
"Maybe if she speaks up everything and doesn't lock it all up she will feel better" said Enrique who just came back from shopping in town with Johnny.  
  
"What?" both Oliver and Robert asked in same time.  
  
"Well every girl feels better when she can let it out to somebody" he smiled in Mike's direction. "So what do you say? You are going to tell us or just hold it all to yourself and agonize?"  
  
All four looked at her with questioning look. She didn't feel assured but what he said was right. It was really tiring to hold it all for all those years. Beside she never talked with anyone about that after that incident. So what did she have to loose?  
  
"Ok, so let it be" she raised her head and rubbed her eyes. "So all started when I was ten years old. Like always I was messing up thing at building place where my father was working. At that time ambassador of foreign country, which recently got back its independence, visited our castle like every four months. Just for regular proceedings. That ambassador was my friend. Miss Mekyoni, like Samalyon said "unofficial best fighter of Panja"" she laughed to herself. "I was so proud that I looked down at her first time we've met. But Samalyon quickly scolded me for what I said. It was like he held big respect for her. I asked him then why he would be afraid of her. He was the holder of spirit so she could do nothing to him. But now as I think of this. I think I was in big mistake and Samalyon knew about it but never told me."  
  
"So what was so different about her?" asked Johnny when he found a place to sit, which was next to the place where Oliver was making his meal ( getting earlier food I see ).  
  
"Well, when I was five at our first meeting she looked like seventeen old girl. And when we were meeting each other on different occasions through next five years she didn't get old."  
  
"What?!" asked Enrique shocked at what he heard.  
  
"What do you mean?" green hair boy turned to them and Johnny took the opportunity and stole a piece of meal.  
  
"Well, she just didn't age. All what change in her appearance was that her hair grew longer. That's all."  
  
"But how?" Robert gave question.  
  
"I don't know. I think that no one knows in our country. But it didn't matter. She was an ambassador and one of my friends. And sometimes I even wished she would be someone to be a mother for me because mine died year after my birth."  
  
"But what happened next. I don't believe that you feel like you feel right now because of these memories."  
  
"Robert" all said with resignation in their voice as answer to his cold tone questions.  
  
"No. Just like I said. When I was ten our city was attacked by some unknown group. "Sealers" was what they named themselves but soon they were named "Betrayers of countries" by others" she paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "And Mekyoni was in that group" this time she didn't allow to interrupt. "They came and wanted to seal away spirits. But at the same time demons from nearby forest came to town. We had to have power of spirits with us. If we didn't have it we would lost that fight. That's what we told them, but ..." she remembered the look of Mekyoni that didn't take any other way than hers own. "They said it didn't interest them and if anyone got in their way they wouldn't look who it was and would fight with them. And so we were attacked from two sides. One we had to defend against demons and we had to make sure that "Sealer" wouldn't do anything. As "Sealers" didn't aim at us directly we could focus on fight with demons. Or rather part of our army. I was one of kids who were supposed to make sure owners of sacred spirits were safe from other group."  
  
"How could a bunch of kids like you protect them?"  
  
"Well we had a spell put on our arrows which caused paralyze. All we had to do was aim opponent and shoot" a picture of torn down building and dust came to her mind. "I was looking for them and I was running through demolished part of city when I found Samalyon. He had several wounds but still held himself on his legs quite good."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Samalyon! Samalyon!" girl ran up to wooden warrior. "What happened? Where are others?" but she was pushed away as fireball came in their direction.  
  
The explosion wasn't big. It was just like to make sure girl was away from him.  
  
"You know. To run away from me" young girl's voice asked.  
  
"Run away?" he asked rubbing his blood from face and smiling. "I just changed surrounding for my advantage."  
  
"What?" she asked surprised.  
  
But that was true. For someone that felt the best near fire or warm and hot places, burning building were the best place to score battle.  
  
"Now you see. Fire rod!" he screamed as he shot his fire attack at construction that was above her and was connecting two buildings.  
  
It collapsed at her. She couldn't dodge her. Heavily breathing he stood and watched result of his doings. Soon he came closer to ruins and looked at them with tired look. But they started to shake so he jumped back and prepared to fight.  
  
"You know" she said with smirk on her face as she was walking out of it. "I see that sometimes when in danger you start to think" blood was dripping from her forehead. "But it is too late" she rubbed her hand her forehead and looked at that blood. "It was too late when you were left alone."  
  
"Damn it" he cursed. "Who are you?"  
  
"Does it matter" she started to go in his direction. "Look, I will seal you, get rid of those demons and leave city."  
  
"Shit, why are you ..." he asked but felt that all his strength was leaving him.  
  
"You really wouldn't unders..." but arrow hit her left arm.  
  
"Samalyon, run now!" Mike screamed but he didn't react. "Wha-?!"  
  
"Mike" Mekyoni pulled out arrow and threw it. "You should stay away from this."  
  
"But spell ..."  
  
"Mike, run" warrior said weakly.  
  
"Like we said" opponent said as she was phrasing something.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
"All who get in our way will be fought" she said with assassin's look. "No matter who it is."  
  
And all place disappeared in strange ball of light.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"And after that there wasn't any owner in out country left. Others say that "Sealers" got rid of monsters and left. But now we have to defend from demons more often then before. Now our live became more dangerous" she ended quietly.  
  
"And you still consider her as friend? Come on. That's a lie" Johnny protested.  
  
"Well. Now I don't know. I thought she was possessed and use by that man but when he isn't here now" she clutched her hands. "She told me she did that from her own free will."  
  
"You met her?!" asked Oliver warning him with knife not to eat more.  
  
"Yeah, couple of minutes ago. When I was returning from hunt."  
  
"Now she has got guts to do something like that. If I got her I would make sure she wouldn't get near here for next few years" said Enrique. "And of course" he grabbed her hand and patted it. "Make sure she would never hurt you again."  
  
"Still the same" all agreed.  
  
"Well, thank y..." she started but suddenly stood up causing him to fall. "Miss Mekyoni" she said with surprised as she recognized person in open window.  
  
Rest looked in direction of window. Black hair girl stood there holding package in her hand. They couldn't see her face. They only know her hair from which came out of hood. She jumped into room.  
  
"Hey, stay away!" Johnny jumped in front with his mouth dirty from food.  
  
"Jonathan" Oliver said a little irritated with knife in his hand ( don't you ever eat anything that wasn't on the table before Oliver doesn't finish it ) but hot-headed boy didn't respond to him.  
  
"We don't want somebody like you here!"  
  
"What a pity" she said calmly. "And I was going to give you these cloaks so you couldn't be harmed by demons' poison outside. But I see you don't want them" she said as she was going back.  
  
"Wait!" Mike busted out. "You" she asked hesitatingly. "Really mean that you are."  
  
"Look" she pulled the hood down. "That time I fought for what I believed and it wasn't to help Biku army and others like him but to prevent from something worse. So now. I'm too against Biku's daughter, Riku."  
  
"Mekyoni" she said happily as she felt warmer at heart.  
  
"Hey, get yourself together. There is no place here for drama queen. This is too important" she said when she was attacked by hug from her. "Cut it OUT!"  
  
"Now, this is getting more and more complicated" Johnny rubbed his head.  
  
"Well, let's hope everything will turn up ok" added green-haired.  
  
"More complicated, you say?" told blonde. "Here a gentle and noble girl with heart of gold and trusting nature. And black hair warrior with strong will to fight for what she believes in" he quieted for a minute. "It's decided."  
  
"What do you mean "It's decided"?" asked Robert analyzing all situation.  
  
"Well, since I can't decide I will protect them both" he said triumphal and caused that all looks were set on him.  
  
"Enrique" Oliver sweatdropped.  
  
"He never changes."  
  
"Thank you" Mike told.  
  
"Try and I won't guarantee for myself" Mekyoni answered harshly.  
  
That made a little silence in room.  
  
"Well I'm off" she putted her hood on and leaving items.  
  
"But you said" Mike cried out.  
  
"I said I'm on your side but I have my own job. We will meet eventually. So ..."  
  
"Wait!" again Enrique prevented her leaving ( not so quick ^^ ).  
  
"Damn, what now?" she yelled mad.  
  
"We still have one important question."  
  
"We have?" rest asked clueless.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, ask if you must" she said with recognition.  
  
"The question is" the atmosphere was getting tenser. "How old are you?"  
  
And so the rest of them cried in fear.  
  
"ENRIQUE!" rest of team pulled him back. "Don't you know that you never ask about female's age!" they scolded him but soon went silent and they looked at her waiting for her answer.  
  
"Excuse me" she asked turning back angry but tried to stay calm but it didn't turn out great.  
  
"Nothing, nothing" Mike defended them but she soon started the topic by herself. "It was just that we ..." she looked at others that were scared. "I mean I ..." she looked at her who wasn't in best mood. "You know, I know you so long yet you still didn't change a bit. So I just wanted to" but she felt hand on her head.  
  
"Ok, ok" she patted her. "I knew you would ask one day. You want to know my age, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and what the way to stay like that" said blonde who was soon quieted by his teammates ( rage of female ^^ ).  
  
"Man, isn't he nosey" that hurt him. "So come here" she whisper to her which caused her quite a surprised.  
  
"WHAT?!" she couldn't hold back her surprise. "Can't" she looked at her friend but all she did was nod. "But."  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Oliver when he came closer.  
  
"Don't be so shocked" she smirked at her.  
  
"What did you told her" he asked but paused when she started to tell him the same as her and causing the same result. "Can't be!"  
  
"But is" she answered proudly.  
  
"Ahem" Enrique, Johnny and Robert reminded of themselves. "Could you tell us."  
  
"She" he corrected himself. "I mean Miss Mekyoni" he looked at her with look that was more likely asking for permission but all she did was another nod with same pride. "Miss Mekyoni is 72 years old" he stated calmly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Could you repeat" asked Johnny stunned.  
  
"Well" Oliver wanted to tell once more but black hair girl interrupted.  
  
"Now I have to get back to my work. See you sometimes" she was about to jump out of window when ...  
  
"Mekyoni!" but it was too late.  
  
She fell out uncontrollably again into branches.  
  
"What now?" she cried and almost started to cry because she couldn't leave that place.  
  
"Will you explain it to us someday?" asked Mike looking out of window with rest.  
  
"When we will be all together" she said and stood up on the nearest branch and waving she made her way outside of town.  
  
Now Mike's spirit cheered up and now she knew that she had to do all to hear explanation in the shortest amount of time. So thought the rest. To make it the fastest. Just to hear what they wanted.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
*looks at others* Well, it took a bit ^^;. *congratulates everyone that made it this far* I hope that you had fun.  
  
And now  
  
Extra lines: Let's relax, a bit! Direct feelings  
  
All: 72?!  
  
Mekyoni: Yes! *standing triumphal* And I'm proud of it.  
  
Enrique: What cosmetics do you use?  
  
Mekyoni: None.  
  
Robert: *stands with roses* Oh please take this flowers. Now I know that only with such a mature woman I can be happy.  
  
Mekyoni and Enrique: O_O  
  
Enrique: Robert, I didn't know that you could be so direct.  
  
Robert: I know that these flowers can't be compared to your beauty, but ...  
  
Enrique: Robert, she doesn't listen to you.  
  
Mekyoni: *passes Mike who fixes cuts on Johnny*  
  
Johnny: Oliver how could you T_T?  
  
Oliver: It was your fault. *looks at Mekyoni* Can I help with something?  
  
Mekyoni: Which is Robert's? *holds suspicious looking substance*  
  
Oliver: I'm not going to let you poison one of my friends!  
  
Robert: *getting closer* But please.  
  
Mekyoni: *doesn't have any other chance* Oliver *looks at him and catches* Sorry. Robert: What does this mean?  
  
Mekyoni: I'm sorry *says while faking tears*  
  
Johnny: She is good at it.  
  
Oliver: Sorry about what? @_@ Don't confuse me.  
  
Mekyoni: But I think I fell for Oliver here.  
  
Rest: What? O_O Mekyoni: Sorry *runs crying*  
  
Robert: Oliver *gives him a sword* We will solve this like men *drags him outside and screams can be heard*  
  
Few minutes after  
  
Johnny: Why did you do that?  
  
Mekyoni: *thinks a bit but after a minute she hugs Johnny* I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get hurt. If I told right away that ...  
  
Robert: So that's you way with women.  
  
Mike: *to Mekyoni quietly* You knew he was coming back?  
  
Mekyoni: You are asking like you didn't know *grins*  
  
Robert: Asking her to lie just to be safe like this. *holds up sword* I won't tolerate that! Johnny: Robert, wait! *starts to run* You are wrong. I can explain!  
  
Robert: Then stop and explain that to me! *runs out*  
  
Enrique: Now that's dangerous *looks at Mekyoni as she smiles to him* Ow, no. Don't you even think of that! *runs away while Mekyoni leaves that place*  
  
Mike: But *looks around* Ow well I think I should go and do something about this *gets first-aid kit* Now where could he be?  
  
End of extra ^^ Please R&R. 


End file.
